


Fighting for Love

by orphan_account



Series: Fighting for Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Working on the Summary)





	Fighting for Love

How can someone compete with a person that is sex personified? Victor Nikiforov was like a Greek god walking among mere mortals for fun. Heads turned as he glided passed, never a step out of place. Every move he made was fluid and sensual in nature. It came so easily to him, like he never had an awkward teenage phase that most of the world experienced. He could have his pick of any person on the planet. His gorgeous face and easy smile made hearts flutter and girls faint. On the world stage of figure skating, Victor was the poster boy of perfection and grace. But why did he have to set his glaze upon him?

_How could a teenager battle a god for the heart of Yuuri Katsuki?_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky sat in his home skating rink in Russia, tying his skates with methodical fingers. It was a rhythmic motion that he could accomplish in his sleep. The skates hugged his foot and ankle as he adjusted the laces to the perfect hold. Using his teeth, Yuri pulled his hair tie off his wrist and over his gloves. He swept his shoulder length hair back and away from his face. Nothing irritated him more then a stray hair falling in his face while skating.

It was still relatively early in the morning as Yuri surveyed the large space. The ice was fresh from the night before, just waiting for the first blade to glide across the unblemished surface. It was one of Yuri's favorite things, being the first to step out onto the ice. It was smooth and luxurious beneath his skates. He usually had to fight for the chance to be the first out of the ice but he was the only skater at the moment. They were either still asleep or on their morning runs. Yuri hated running so soon after waking up, preferring to run after his work out on the ice in the morning and before his afternoon lessons with Lilia. It helped loosen his leg muscles before the rigorous training with the retired prima ballerina.

A chime rang out from Yuri's phone which sat next to him on the bench. Someone had posted a new picture on Instagram. Yuri glanced down at his phone, toying with the idea of checking it. He already knew who it was since he was the one that set it up whenever anything new was posted by that particular person. It was too early in the day for Yuri's mood to be ruined and he knew that was always the outcome of this situation.

Softly swearing in Russian, Yuri grabbed his phone and unlocked his phone. When he tapped the notification, the picture sharing app popped open. The lighting was that of a nice scene in a restaurant or bar. In the center were two smiling men, both raising their glasses towards the camera. Yuuri Katsuki smile was closed mouthed and soft while Victor Nikiforov's smile took up most of his face and his mouth was opened in mid laugh. There was a splash of pink on Yuuri's cheeks, most likely from the drink he held aloft. It looked like a white wine or something similar in color. It was around 1 in the morning in Japan and they looked as though they had been drinking for a little while prior to the snapshot.

The post under the picture read:

_Another wonderful night out with wonderful people! #drinkingbuddies #latenightdrinks #cheers! #skatingfriends #broughttoyoubyphichit_

Phichit was visiting Yuuri again it seemed. Since the two lived relatively close to one another, they frequently visited each other, often trading off on who travels. The Thai skater was ever present of social media, uploading his life in picture format for the world to see. Yuuri's Instagram account was rarely ever active so Phichit had likely posted it after taking the picture for Yuuri. The hash-tags posted with it was a dead give away that his was the handy work of the younger boy.

Something in the lower corner of the picture caught Yuri's attention. While one hand was raised with his glass, Victor's other hand was slung around Yuuri's waist casually. The light from the restaurant glinted off the gold ring that stood out against Victor's naturally pale skin. Yuuri's other hand, which rested on the table, sported an identical ring. The sight made Yuri's stomach turn and he quickly locked his phone and threw it down on the bench.

Agitated, Yuri stalked over to the border of the rink and stepped out onto the ice. The only thing that could clear his head and heart after seeing that photo was to skate until he didn't feel anything anymore.

It was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Lilia watched Yuri like a hawk, her normally pinched face was even more tight if that was possible. Ever since Yuri had walked into her studio, she could sense that something was weighing on his mind. Of course her oaf of an ex-husband had missed their pupil's internal struggle. He was chatting away about other trivial matters when he dropped Yuri off for his lessons. It had been almost two years since she had taken the figure skater under her wing and transformed him into the beautiful soul she knew resided behind the angry exterior.

“If you are going to be this tight, you might as well call it a day.” Lilia sighed. “Whatever is going on behind that thick skull is going to get you injured if you keep this up.”

Yuri stopped and bent over, hands on his knees. He looked exhausted from the effort of the difficult routine that Lilia had him working on. It seemed to be more difficult to dance like he had when he was younger but that comes with growing up in figure skating. Puberty had hit Yuri hard and left him reeling and awkward with his own limbs. Going from such a petite form to a lean, 6 foot (185 cm) physique had thrown Yuri off balance. He had to relearn many of the jumps that had once come easily to him.

“No, I can keep going.” Yuri gasped, taking a drink from his water bottle.

The last thing he wanted to do was be alone with his thoughts. His morning training with Yakov had almost seemed to short. The time between skating and ballet had given his mind enough time to wonder back to the picture of Yuuri and Victor, souring his mood once more.

“No, we are done for the day Yuri.” Lilia huffed. “If you show up like this again tomorrow, there will be hell to pay.”

Lilia was a tough coach but she softened a little when she saw the look on Yuri's face.

She approached him slow, a motherly look on her face. “If you ever need to get something off your chest, you know you can always come to me, yes?”

Yuri tried hard not to smile as he contemplated how she would react if he told her everything. She would probably tell him to get his head out of the clouds and focus on skating beautifully. No, he would keep it to himself.

“Thanks,” Yuri simply stated.

After Yuri gathered his bag and switched back into his street clothes, he stepped outside into the warm summer air. Last winter had been especially brute and Yuri dreamed of days like this on many cold, snowy nights. Summer days reminded him of Hasetsu and the bath house Yuuri's family owned. The peaceful harbor town in Southern Japan seemed like paradise to the young Russian, who rarely ever saw the sea. The people were nice and the little, run down rink that Yuuri used was not crowded like the Moscow facility where he trained.

Yuri's visit to Japan was brief but it made him sure of one thing. He was in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

 


End file.
